A Code in the Nose
A Code in the Nose is the second half of the fifth episode of The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries. It was preceded by Doom Service. Premise At the top secret army compound, Codefinger the master spy, steals the top secret government decoder. While on the getaway, he stashes it in Pingree's Department Store. The government recruits the gang to find the decoder named Myrtle, by using code words it responds too, throughout the store. Synopsis A criminal by the name of Codefinger breaks into a top-secret government compound to steal a decoder, once he grabs it, the alarm goes off. He steals an army jeep with the military hot on his trail. To stash the decoder for safekeeping, he hid it in Pingree's Department Store. The gang are heading to the department store to exchange a broken toaster. Once they get there, a trapdoor opens and they all fell through. They land in a secret room where General Hepler and Major Burch have been expecting them, he gives them a top-secret mission explaining that Codefinger stole a decoder and hid it in the store. To avoid suspicion, they decided to recruit normal people to find the decoder and the gang have been chosen. The problem is that the decoder is so top-secret no one knows what it looks like, the only clue is that it's designed to look like an ordinary household appliance. Myrtle the decoder was designed to respond to code words, Hepler gives each of them a code phrase to say to find Myrtle. Back at the entrance they read their phrases, Shaggy's says "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone.", Scrappy's says "Go ahead, call the police, I dare you.", Scooby's "Patty cake, patty cake, baker's man" and Daphne's "So how much is that, anyway?". They split-up to talk to different appliances, Daphne attracts the attention of the salesclerk Alphonse who is confused about what she's doing. He finds Scooby who thinks he's another weirdo. Shaggy accidentally says his phrase to a lady named Myrtle. Hearing Scrappy's phrase, Alphonse thinks they're all nuts and goes to get the store detective. Shaggy starts to give up, but when he says his phrase, a fan responds revealing to be Myrtle. As they start to leave, the detective who accuses them of being shoplifters. He tries to take the fan back, accidentally turning it on sending Shaggy and Scooby flying. Scrappy tricks the detective by disguising himself as a toy clown, although he sees through it, he grabs the wrong one. After losing the detective, Codefinger steals Myrtle and attempts to escape on the escalator, but goes on the wrong one and gets flown away passing Daphne and Scrappy who grabs Myrtle while Codefinger crashes into a make-up stand and runs away. General Hepler shows up and Major Burch offers to take it, but Daphne sees him as Codefinger because he has make-up on his uniform. Codefinger doesn't deny it and takes Myrtle again, but bumps into Scooby who turns on the fan and he and Codefinger fly to the ceiling of the store. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo Detective Agency ** Scooby-Doo ** Scrappy-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Daphne Blake Supporting characters: * Lt. Gen. Hepler * Alphonse Villains: * Major Berch * Codefinger Other characters: * Myrtle (woman) * Mall security guard Locations * Top secret army compound * Pingree's Department Store * New Zealand Objects * Toaster * Toast * Refrigerators * Myrtle * Make-up Vehicles * Jeeps Suspects * None Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * TBA Miscellaneous * Disguises: Scrappy as a toy clown; Shaggy & Scooby as skiers; Daphne as male police officer. * Scooby Snacks bribe: 0. * "Ruh-roh" count: 0. * "Zoinks" count: * "Jeepers" count: Cultural references * Codefinger may be a parody of a James Bond villain. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * While Shaggy is driving to Pingree's, his eyes are closed and then open for a second. Normally, the opposite should happen. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * The gang could have easily purchased Myrtle as a fan in exchange for their broken toaster. * General Hepler wanted to use civilians to locate Myrtle, in order to be as inconspicuous as possible. So he chose the "most normal" people who entered the store: a six-foot tall beatnik, a redheaded bombshell, and two talking dogs, one of whom was gigantic, while the other one walked upright. * General Hepler said that if the gang were caught, he'd deny knowing them, but then near the end of the episode, casually walks into the store and asks Alphonse where they were. * It's never revealed whether or not Daphne was able to return her toaster. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Ruh-Roh Robot! DVD set released by Warner Home Video on September 24, 2013. Quotes Category:The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episodes